


The People Who Never Listen

by SilentSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Communication, Gen, Hurt, Langst, Lost in thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpace/pseuds/SilentSpace
Summary: There were times where Lance thought he was insufficient, least to say replaceable and unnecessary. He felt like every word that left his mouth was twisted against him, used in turn to strangle him and try to conform him into something he wasn’t, something he couldn’t be and wouldn’t let himself become. His words fell upon deaf ears, into a crowd of people too lost in their own world of ideals to even comprehend what he had to say, or what he was willing to share at the very least.





	The People Who Never Listen

There were times where Lance thought he was insufficient, least to say replaceable and unnecessary. He felt like every word that left his mouth was twisted against him, used in turn to strangle him and try to conform him into something he wasn’t, something he couldn’t be and wouldn’t let himself become. His words fell upon deaf ears, into a crowd of people too lost in their own world of ideals to even comprehend what he had to say, or what he was willing to share at the very least.

 

Too often people demanded so much from him. They wanted this, they wanted that. They wanted what he could give them, but what he chose not to offer. And to think that someone could be so full of themselves as to believe they had the right to his explanations for his behavior, that they could push and push and pull and take from him a word of explanation where he could care less about if they understood his slip of the tongue in a brief moment of silent anger and frustration and exhaustion, was just astounding.

 

How could people be so dense? You lay out the subtleties and the whole shebang, and they still don’t understand what’s laying beneath them. Instead, they want a clear-cut explanation from you when you’re not in the mood to give it to them because they “can’t read your mind.” If someone’s hurt you, and you’re not ready to share, you shouldn’t be forced to, especially by the offender themselves. If they can’t figure it out on their own, let them stew in it a while, watch them boil a bit before giving them what they clearly don’t deserve. You go to them when you’re ready. They don’t get the right to slice through your crumbling walls, demanding the explanation they crave so much. They don’t have a right to the inner workings of your mind. If they truly cared about what you want or have to say, they’ll wait for you to tell them in your own time instead of pushing, pulling, and taking.

 

“If you have a problem, say it all. If you’re not going to say it, then shut up and don’t bring it up in the first place.”

 

If he was hoping for a conversation at this point, to burst out with everything bothering him, he would make one. But he didn’t feel like it. He was tired, a slip of the tongue set loose accusing words which spiraled into an unwanted argument. He was human, after all. Sometimes the things in his head slip out and people demand for answers that he’s not willing to give, and who says they have the right to an explanation? After being so horrid, shouldn’t they take the time to self-reflect before demanding for something? Why give it so easily to someone who truly doesn’t care far beyond proving you wrong and shoving it in your face, someone who just wants to see you hurt rather than actually listen to anything that comes out of your mouth? Because who cares about feelings, right? Fuck that, stop being so sensitive.

 

Sometimes he wished he could block out the entire world. Just lay down and bury himself under his soft blankets. Ignore the world and the ugliness of the humans dwelling within it who think a communications class of all things would have helped in this situation. Clearly, he was a fool. Obviously, humans aren’t complex creatures with individual mindsets and their own way of expressing themselves that aren’t confined to that of a textbook-based class with arguments over passive aggressiveness being petty and reasonings that people should share the whole problem or not bring it up at all. Obviously, humans couldn’t possibly exert even the slightest amount of effort to empathize with others beyond the scopes of their own understandings. If you can’t communicate this certain way then you’re a pathetic excuse of a human, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in a dark place right now. Dealing with a shitty person who thinks they have the "right" to an explanation I'm not willing to give. Pissy that I let slip something that was bothering me and couldn't "follow up" on it. More like wouldn't. I really have no energy these days, especially for people like that. I guess you could consider this a vent fic.
> 
> Let me know what you all think in the comments. Please, I'm dying of curiosity if all people are the same or something. Are we all just set in stone in one way of communication that other ways people express themselves is just deemed incorrect?


End file.
